Chewable formulations are useful for the delivery of nutritional and pharmaceutically active ingredients. Such formulations are typically produced by extrusion.
Water is a vital ingredient in chewable treats manufactured by the extrusion process, as shown in the following patents.
US 2005/013714 uses natural meat flavouring, partially gelatinized starch, softener and 9% water. NZ 580357 uses a gelatinized functional protein matrix with 0.5-40% water and water activity in range of 0.6-0.8.
NZ 580333 uses water or aqueous sorbitol used as granulating fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,520 contains 8-18% water and 56-80% dry wheat gluten. US 2005/013714 uses natural meat flavouring, partially gelatinized starch, softener and 9% water.
NZ 580357 uses a gelatinized functional protein matrix with 0.5-40% water and water activity in range of 0.6-0.8. NZ 580333 uses water or aqueous sorbitol used as granulating fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,520 contains 8-18% water and 56-80% dry wheat gluten.
High levels of water in chewable treat formulations can lead to a number of problems. Problems include, for example, microbial contamination and drying of the chew on storage. The presence of water may also cause the degradation of active ingredients, which may affect the stability, efficacy, and safety of the product during its shelf life.
Conversely, low levels of water may yield dry or crumbly products that may have poor texture in the mouth and may also be susceptible to disintegration during handling and shipping. Extrusion may also be difficult.
Chewable formulations must be palatable to the animal to which they intended to be delivered. However, providing a formulation that is palatable and has acceptable shelf life can be challenging.
There is an ongoing need for new chewable formulations that avoid one or more of the disadvantages associated with existing chewable formulations.
It is an object of the present invention to go at least some way to meeting this need; and/or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.